Many radio communication devices include amplifier circuitry to increase the gain and power of a radio frequency (RF) signal before its transmission via an antenna. Oftentimes, a power amplifier (PA) is part of the amplifier circuitry to provide final power amplification before output. Such power amplifiers can operate in different modulation schemes, each of which can have different specifications. For example, in an on/off keying (OOK) application, data bits are transmitted at a first power level (e.g., on) to indicate a first state (e.g., logic high) and at a second power level (e.g., off) to indicate a second state (e.g., logic low). Typical specifications for OOK applications state that transitions from a very low output power (e.g., 70 dB below full scale) to full output power (and back again) occur in a well-controlled manner to meet modulation depth specifications to not generate out-of-band frequency components, reduce bit error rate, unwanted spurious emissions and signal-occupied bandwidth.